Letters From Home
by samile
Summary: A series of letters between Winters and DeEtta.
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Home

These are the first in what I am planning to be a series of letters between Winters and DeEtta. Let me know what you think!

_Dear Dick,_

_I have no hope that you will be able to respond to this quickly at all. I only hope that this letter reaches you and finds you safe and sound wherever you may be. There is not much to tell about what has been going on here at home. The war effort has picked up significantly and not a day goes by that I do not see a dozen or more young men lined up at the recruiting station in town, all of them eager to join up and do their part to defend their country._

_So, tell me about how you are, what you are doing, where you are. I am not so naïve that I expect specifics but I would enjoy hearing anything you might have to share. _

_I have been thinking about joining the Red Cross or some other organization so that I may do my part in helping to win the war. However, I have yet to make up my mind as to what I am going to do at the moment. By the way, all the folks back home are thinking of you and are so proud of what you are doing. You are in all of our prayers._

_I miss you Dick. You were always my dearest friend, the one I could talk to about anything and everything. I knew it would be hard not seeing you for such a long time but so far our separation has been more difficult than I originally anticipated. _

_Well, I should close this letter before I find myself becoming even mushier than I am at the moment. Know that I am thinking of you always._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**It was only yesterday that I received your letter. Let me tell you, it was a mighty fine thing to get a note such as that from home. Concerning your desire to support the war effort, if it is something you really want to do consider looking into the Navy, they have a department containing a female support staff known as the Waves. Knowing you, this sounds like it might be right up your alley.**_

_**Unfortunately, I am unable to share any information that would be of any real interest to you due to the extensive censoring of letters that has been taking place. However, I can tell you we are in somewhere in England, though probably not for much longer. The tempo of our day to day activities has increased along with the intensity of our field problems, both of which are good indications that something big is afoot. I wish I knew more, but at the moment I feel as if those higher in the chain of command are purposely trying to keep us in the dark.**_

_**England is beautiful this time of year – I have never seen fields so thick and green and lush anywhere else. It is an admirably pleasant place and one I will almost hate to leave.**_

_**While on pass last weekend, I had the singular opportunity to go to a small village market and while there I found a most becoming scarf that reminded me immediately of you. I have already placed it in the mail and hope that it reaches you before too much time has elapsed.**_

**_As you know, I have never been good with sentimental stuff and the like, but I want you to know that I miss you dearly also and look forward to the day when I can once again talk to you face to face. Until then, though, I bid you to take care of yourself and not worry after me. _**

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_Yesterday I got the scarf you sent me in the mail. It is absolutely wonderful – I cannot find the words to describe how much having this from you means to me. I wore it this morning and somehow felt just a little bit closer to you. _

_I took your advice and looked at joining up with the Waves, they seem to be a swell outfit and I hope to make a difference. _

_So, England. Meet any dashing young ladies who have stolen your heart yet? If you do, you have to promise to tell me all about it. I may be one of your best friends but that does not mean I am above trying to extract gossip and tales from you._

_I am hoping that by the time this gets to you, you will have not yet moved out to a new location. I cannot even begin to imagine the thoughts that must be going through your head at this point in time, the uncertainty you must feel knowing you are heading into an already raging battle. Oh, Dick, please do promise me that you will try and be safe, that you will at least take care of yourself the best you can. You are the most unselfish, caring person I know but those are also the traits that make me worry after you so._

_Well, I best close this letter before it turns into an epic. Remember, my thoughts and prayers are with you always._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**I realize I have allowed a great deal of time to elapse between your last letter and this one but I have just not had a chance to take a minute and write to you. Well, I guess if I am completely honest with myself and you, even if I had had the time, I do not know what I would have written. **_

**_We are no longer in England. The most I can tell you is that we are somewhere in France and that every inch of ground we have taken here has been a struggle in some form. Easy Company completed its first combat jump here in France, a jump that cost us the lives of too many good men, including that of First Lieutenant Meehan, CO of Easy. I have now become, by default, the new CO of this company. I enjoy being able to interact with the men and lead them in combat, but I live every day with a deep fear that I will one day make a fatal error that will be paid for with these young men's lives. _**

_**On a bit of a different note, you will be surprised to find that the tee totaling young fellow you sent off to war took his first drink of alcohol on our first night in France. Before that moment, I had never felt the need to touch the stuff, but for some reason I just needed to escape for a moment and there someone was offering it to me. Didn't notice that it made much of a difference but just goes to show you how war can begin to change all of us on different levels. **_

_**If at night you are ever feeling lonely, just gaze up at the stars and know that wherever you are I am sleeping under the same sky as you and one day we will see each other again. Until that day, though, take care and know that I am thinking of you.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Dick,_

_It has been only recently that news of the invasion of France has been broadcast throughout the states. Though few details have been given to us, what I have managed to glean from newspapers and radio broadcasts makes the whole thing seem fraught with immense danger. _

_I decided to go ahead with my plans and joined the Waves. Have only been with them a week or so but I have yet to meet a finer bunch of young women anywhere else. At the moment, they have me doing only clerical work, processing forms and such, but it seems a useful means of employment. _

_Two days ago, I was walking through town and spied a kitten huddled under a nearby tree. The poor thing looked so lonely and miserable and I could not bear to leave it there so home with me it went. Mother says I have too much of a soft spot in my heart for such cases but I couldn't have stood knowing I had left the poor thing there. It's grey all over with little white paws, just the cutest thing you've ever seen. I decided to name him Lucky. I know you love animals and I am sure that when you return home you'll be as taken with him as I am._

_With regards to your last letter, you mentioned that combat had already changed you, though I hope not too much. However, no matter how much you've changed you'll always remain my dearest friend._

_Well, I should close now. Be safe and vigilant._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_P.S., I went outside last night and looked at the constellation. I thought of you._

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

**_Congratulations on joining up with the Waves! Knowing you, you'll make a difference in your own special way. Your mother is right by the way, you are a softie for animals, however, it is a trait of yours that is quite endearing. A friend of mine once advised me never to get a cat, so I guess I shall just have to content myself with your Lucky. _**

**_We have continued our advance in France, and just finished securing a vital town the other day. It was quite a struggle, but we got he job done. Caught a piece of a bullet in my leg while we were securing the place but it is nothing too serious. Just aches a bit and I'll have a scar there, that's for sure._**

**_The weather here has been grey and dreary for the most part. I am almost beginning to long for the days back at Toccoa where the sun was so scorching hot and the days were long and sunny._**

**_About a week ago, Easy Company received some replacement soldiers to fill the vacancies created by the heavy casualties we took on D-Day. As a whole, they are a fine bunch of men, just inexperienced beyond belief. I hope to be able to set up some training and field problems for the men to complete so that the new fellows won't feel like they are at such a disadvantage._**

**_Take care of yourself, DeEtta and know I think of you often. Remember, I'll be looking at the stars with you tonight._**

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_I was hard at work today sorting through endless stacks of papers when an officer came and dropped a thick packet of papers on my desk. Bored as I was with sorting through the rest of the mess, I decided to leaf through the bundle. Oh, Dick, it was horrible. In that stack there must have been over a hundred letters, all to the families of men who had been killed in action. My job is to put each one in an envelope with the proper address so that they can be delivered by some official. I can't stop thinking about those letters, about all the young men who will never see home again, all the families that will never be reunited. I shall never forget seeing all those names and knowing none would be coming home again. I am afraid that this duty will now become a regular part of my job. I'll do it, of course, but it tears at my heart knowing there is a war raging and that you are in the midst of it. _

_I'm sorry I don't have anything else to write you about. I feel bad unburdening myself and my problems onto you when you already have so many worries. I'm not even certain whether or not I'll actually send this to you. _

_As always, you are in my thoughts. Do take care and I miss you._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**I am deeply sorry to hear you have to deal with such things in your job. I have no advice to give you or words that will make it better. Just keep this in your heart and mind-none of those men died in vain, I can assure you. Each of them made a difference and fought bravely to the end. I know that hearing this will not make it any easier to bear, but keep your chin up and stay strong. **_

_**We've been lucky lately and had a bit of down time if you can call it that. Have done a bit of training here and there and made a practice jump with full gear. I haven't the slightest clue if we'll be moving out soon or not. I have enjoyed this period of rest but am becoming anxious to do something once again, to be on the move.**_

**_That's all I have to share with you at the present moment. Oh, and don't ever worry about burdening me with your problems. If I can help you to sort things out even a tiny bit, it is worth it. Do take care._**

_**Always, **_

_**Dick**_


	3. Chapter 3

Letters From Home

Chapter 3

_Dear Dick,_

_I apologize for having waited so long to write you again. Things have been quite hectic here and it seems as if every day I, along with the rest of the girls, spend more and more time working in the office to get out work completed. We still do not receive much news here at home about the war. All we are told is that the invasion is going well and that if things continue in our favor that perhaps the war could be over before the year is out. I cannot help but think how lovely it would be if that turns out to be true. _

_Yesterday, I went to Philadelphia with a young woman I work with. We made it a "girl's day out" of sorts-had lunch at a café and saw a show that was playing. It was very nice. _

_Caught Lucky the other day trying to get at the scarf you sent me. Fortunately, I was able to intervene before any damage was done but it still earned him a swat with a newspaper. _

_Do write soon if you can and tell me how you are. As always, take care._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**Don't worry about not writing as frequently as you would have liked. It is always a welcome treat to hear from you but these last few weeks have been so busy I doubt I would have been able to spare more than a moment or two to read any letter that came my way. **_

**_I was glad to hear that you took the opportunity to go into the city-you should take time out to step back from things, even if just for a bit, and to allow yourself some time to regroup. _**

**_I have been promoted to the XO of 2nd Battalion, but if I had my choice, I would much rather be back in the field with Easy. Instead, I am presently stuck behind a desk where I spend hours wading through paperwork and writing after action reports. It doesn't have quite the same thrill as I am sure you can imagine. _**

_**I wish that I had something more to write, but unless you would be interested in hearing about supply issues and the three combat action reports that I have yet to finish, I had better end this letter now before I put you to sleep reading it. Miss you as usual.**_

_**Always, **_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_I got a bit of a laugh while reading your last letter. I'll have you know that the very thought of you doing any kind of paperwork in an organized, let alone timely fashion, is greatly amusing to me. I remember from the times we would study together that you always did seem to view the typewriter as an object whose purpose was utterly foreign to you. _

_But, as much as you have my amusement, you also have my sympathy for I know how much you enjoy being out in the field with the men you lead. Don't worry, even though you may not work as closely with them any more, I am sure that none of them will forget you. _

_Nothing new to write about here. It has rained for the past six days and is finally tapering off to a fine mist today. Grey, grey, and more grey, that is what the world has begun. Can't wait to see some color, some life again. _

_I'll write again soon, take care of yourself, Dick._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**I am glad to hear that the very thought of me doing my administrative duties brings a smile to your face. I only wish that I were there to see it. **_

**_I may soon have a chance to be back in the field where I know I belong. There have been whispers floating about about moving 2nd Battalion to a new location to secure an area which I cannot name but is supposedly vital to our advancement. Although I do not relish the thought of losing any more men in battle, I will be glad to be back among my friends here. _**

_**Well, I will write again when I have news and will be sure to tell you if we do move out. Take care.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Dick,_

_Two weeks ago I went and had my picture taken at one of the department store studios in the city. I am enclosing one of the pictures for you to have as a keepsake and to keep thoughts of returning home in your mind. I normally wouldn't have thought of having them taken but was convinced by both my mother and the girls at work. Hope it brightens your day to see a face from home. _

_The weather has turned cold here and the last of the leaves are falling from the trees. I would not be surprised to see snow falling any day now. About half a dozen new girls arrived at work just recently. I was cheered by their arrival as now the workload will be a little lighter once they are properly trained. I am looking forward to getting to know each of them as they seem a very upbeat and jolly bunch. _

_We are beginning to feel the affects of rationing here at home now more than we were before. Now that it is winter and gardens are not producing anything we are finding it fairly difficult to get what we want at the grocers. Nice cloth is also becoming hard to come by, but that is not much of a concern to me as most of my clothes are either cotton or wool, both relatively easy to come by. _

_What is the climate like wherever you are? I do hope that you are staying warm enough and don't fall ill. Take care; I'll be thinking of you._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

**_It was a pleasant surprise to open your last letter and have that picture fall out. I believe you are even prettier than the last time I saw you. You'll make some lucky young fellow a fine wife someday. _**

**_The word has finally come down from higher; we are to move out tonight. This worries me slightly due to the fact that we do not have adequate supplies of food, ammunition, or clothing and the weather has turned bitingly cold here with plenty of snow falling at night. We have been instructed to hold a key section of the main line of resistance with the help from a few other divisions yet no word has come on when and if we will be re-supplied._**

**_I am enclosing some of the ration coupons we were issued several months ago in England but for some reason I never used and have continued to carry with me. I am hoping you will be able to put them to good use back home and obtain some of the things you need. Do not feel guilty in the least about using them, for I will not have the opportunity and I have already sent some back home to my parents also. _**

**_We still have several hours before we will begin moving out, but I am going to close this letter now as I still have many last minute things to check up on. Know that I am thinking of you and wishing I were home._**

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_Thank you very much for the ration coupons you sent; you are thoughtful beyond words. They will most definitely be put to use before too much time has elapsed. I woke very early this morning to two feet of new snow on the ground. Everything is so beautiful and still that it is hard to imagine during times like these that there could be anything going on out there that would spoil the peace. I could not fall asleep after rising, despite the early hour, so I grabbed a blanket and spent the next hour or so watching the snow fall from the big picture window in the living room. It was very relaxing and I wished you would have been sitting there with me._

_I was terribly sorry to hear of you and your men being inadequately supplied. I worry about you more now that ever before, I think. I was shocked to look at the calendar the other day and find that the year is almost through and that the holidays are now almost upon us-not that there is much occasion for you and the other men to celebrate. _

_You are in my thoughts and prayers. I know how you hated the cold here at home and am hoping that you can stay warm enough and that you are alright. I miss you, miss you, miss you and wish you were home._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**We have now been occupying our current position for about a week now. We are still finding ourselves to be woefully low on supplies and I don't believe I have ever been so cold in my entire life. Everyone is doing what they can to stay warm and prepared, but I'll tell you, it sure is an uphill battle. Boy, what I wouldn't give to see all my men pulled off the line and in adequate shelter with hot food and warm clothes. I dream at night of being home, sleeping in my old bed with a couple big quilts and some hot tea. **_

_**I apologize for rambling on to you about such things but there is no other news to report. All we do, day in and day out is hold the line, watch for German advances, and pray that any shelling we receive will be light. **_

_**It has snowed every day that we have been in this position, bug wet flakes that stick to everything and soak your clothing if they happen to melt. Haven't seen the sun for days and days, just grey clouds and white snow everywhere so it seems as if the earth and sky meet and become indiscernible from one another.**_

**_Easy Co. received a new CO not long ago, an arrogant, overconfident man who probably couldn't make a quick decision, let alone a good one, if his life depended upon it. I know the men do not trust him very much and as a result,I have been trying to come up with a way to transfer him out of this company and put him somewhere where he is less likely to inflict as much damage as he could manage to inflict here, but I have not yet found a way to do so._**

_**I miss you, DeEtta, and wish so badly that I could talk to you in person once again.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_**P.S. Just so you know, when I dream of home, I always dream of you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Dick,_

_I am finding it hard to believe that the holiday's are once again almost upon us. However, the atmosphere here at home is cheery yet somewhat subdued. I believe that many people are finding it hard to celebrate the season when so many soldiers are away from their homes and families and unable to take part in the festivities. _

_Spent yesterday afternoon putting a few holiday touches here and there around the house. Placed some sprigs of holly and pine boughs over the fireplace, a big red bow on the front door, and a little bunch of mistletoe in the front hallway, just for fun. Trimmed our tree also with some red and green ribbon mother received from a woman down the block and now things look very merry indeed. _

_I have been thinking for the longest time about what I could possibly send you for the holidays but had been drawing a blank until your last letter arrived. After reading how you wished you could be home with warm blankets and hot tea, I decided to try and make part of that wish come true. In this letter I am enclosing a few tea bags and hope that they find their way to you in time for Christmas. _

_As always, take care! I will wait anxiously to hear from you again. Merry Christmas!_

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**Your last letter reached me two days ago but I have not been able to write until now. Boy, was I surprised to open your letter and have those tea bags fall out. I have decided to save them for tomorrow night-Christmas Eve-and enjoy them then. It will be a great luxury to have a taste of something from home again. **_

_**We are still in our same position with the snow and cold is remaining relentlessly persistent. We are all hoping that the weather will let up at least a little bit before too long; being able to see the sun even if only for an hour would be a most welcome change.**_

_**We have been taking pretty heavy artillery fire from the Germans these last few days. The frequent shellings have put all the men on edge and I am afraid that it is just a matter of time before some of them cannot cope and start to break. I have already seen signs of distress in some of them, so I try and do what I can for them which is admittedly not much, and continue to hope for the best and that this all works out. **_

_**Take care of yourself! Happy holidays to you and your family!**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_**P.S. Save a bit of that mistletoe for when I return home.**_

_Dear Dick,_

_Now that the holidays have come and gone, a quiet gloom seems to have settled over many folks I know. Went back to work today after having a few days off around Christmastime. So much paperwork to do, so many letters to send off to loved ones who will have their dreams of seeing their young men return home dashed in an instant. I cannot wait for this war to be over so that people can be spared this kind of pain. _

_I was pleased to hear the tea reached you intact and hope that it carried with it some of the warmth of home. The weather has been below freezing every day of this week. Snow dusts the ground and all the trees are encased in a layer of ice that shows no signs of disappearing. _

_Lucky caught his first mouse the other day and brought it proudly into my room where he laid it at my feet for me to see. He got an extra treat and the mouse was promptly disposed of._

_Well, I wish I had more to write but I am having trouble coming up with anything that would be of an interest to you. Take care and know that I think of you always._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_P.S. I almost forgot, but I have that sprig of mistletoe hanging from the rod in my _

_closet for when you come back._

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**I apologize for my delay in answering your letter but so much has happened in such a short amount of time. **_

_**Right after I received your letter, we were informed that we would be leaving out current positions the next day in order to attack and secure a neighboring town. Easy Company was in the lead on the attack, led by their new CO, Lt. Dike. The attack was a disaster from the beginning with several of the platoons becoming pinned down almost immediately and many of the men sustaining injuries from German artillery and small arms fire. **_

_**Fortunately, I had in my presence a highly capable officer, Cpt. Speirs who took over Easy's advance into the town and most likely saved many men's lives that day. Once the action was over, I relieved the Lt. Dike of his command and put Cpt. Speirs in his place. I am greatly relieved to know that Easy Co. now has someone who I know can lead them effectively.**_

_**We are now occupying a town on one side of a river with the Germans occupying a town on the opposite side of the river. It has become a standoff of sorts with neither side wanting to make the first move; after all we do have shelter and supplies at the moment.**_

_**I will close this letter now before it become too long and tedious. I wait anxiously to hear from you again. Take care.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a quick note here-someone kindly pointed out that I had made an error with regards to historical accuracy in one of DeEtta's letters by referring to President Roosevelt as President Eisenhower blushes I am embarassed that I actually put that in there, all I can say is my brain was thinking one thing and my hands were typing another. Anyway, I think it's all fixed now. Thanks to everyone for the kind comments and constructive criticism. Enjoy!_

_Dear Dick_

_I hope that you are doing as well as can be expected. Things back home are not going too poorly. I have heard that more and more soldiers are being shipped to the Pacific theater to fight. Please tell me you are not going. I am unsure as to whether or not I could stand not seeing you for that much longer. _

_Am still continuing my work with the Waves, though we are not as busy as we were during the fall. My days now consist mainly of filing papers and typing up handwritten reports from the officers. Aside from that, my life remains rather dull and ordinary. _

_Snowed again last night but it is not as cold as it has been. One can almost begin to sense the end of winter drawing near. _

_I want to write more, but the thoughts in my head just won't form themselves enough for me to put them onto paper. Do take care and know that I miss you as always._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**I was pleased to get your last letter, it lifted my spirits considerably hear from you. It is always nice to hear from those back home; it helps me to remember that such a place does exist and that the memories I have of it are true. I can only hope that I will be able to return sooner rather than later and hopefully in one piece.**_

_**Things have been quiet in town, though the term quiet is used relatively. Sent out a patrol several nights ago to cross the river and snatch any Germans we could to interrogate them for information. We managed to take two POW's but at the cost of one soldiers life. I don't feel that it was worth it, as neither one of the prisoners had any information that we didn't already know. However, what really bothered me the most about the whole business was that a second patrol was ordered the next night with the same objective in mind. DeEtta, I must confess to you I found myself doing something I never thought I would. I disobeyed a direct order from my commanding officer and refused to send the patrol. We acted as if the attempt was merely unsuccessful, but in reality it never happened. This has weighed heavily on my mind, but in my heart I just couldn't risk any more lives needlessly. I have had enough of death.**_

_**Tthe war in Europe is winding down. Neither side has much fight left in them any more. I do believe that all every solder wants to do is return home and see familiar faces and to be greeted with much needed and long sought after love and affection. I personally desire either to return home quickly or, as you mentioned in your last letter, be sent to the Pacific and get what needs to be done over with. **_

_**Either way, I can feel the end nearing and with it has come a feeling that somehow I have actually lived through it all and may yet return home. **_

_**Take care of yourself and I hope to see you before the year is out.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_I cannot believe that you would actually desire to go to the Pacific. Don't you think you have already done your share work in this war? Why not step back, return home, and let someone else take your place? I miss you dearly and if something were to happen to you I don't think I could stand it. _

_If it eases your mind any, I am proud of you and your refusal to send the second patrol out. It just goes to show that there is still at least a shadow of the young man I knew left in you yet and that war has not changed you completely._

_Talk of the war ending has been gaining momentum all throughout the states with everyone looking forward to seeing all the troops return home. I know you Dick, and know that you feel that you must always go above and beyond what the average soldier would do, but please, please don't do anything foolish and just remember that all the folks back here want to see you very badly. _

_I do not know if the news has reached you yet, but President Roosevelt died two days ago. I think the nation is in shock at suddenly not having a leader they have known for years and years. _

_I think I miss you more now than I did when you first left. Perhaps it is the knowledge that I could be seeing you soon that makes the waiting that much more difficult._

_Well, I shall close here. Do write back when you have the opportunity. Miss you._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**We have continued our movement deeper into Germany. We now occupy a small but pleasant town in the countryside with little enemy contact for a change.**_

**_2nd Battalion made a discovery the other day that I am somewhat hesitant to write about because of the horror but will tell you about due to the fact I feel people back home should know what we have been fighting for and against these last few years. _**

_**A routine patrol had been sent out to check the woods surrounding the town we were occupying when a soldier came running into the CP, saying they had found something, something they couldn't describe. I, along with Easy Company and a few other officers went to see what was going on and what needed to be done. I don't think anything could have prepared me for what greeted us when we arrived. It was a camp, a work camp for all of Hitler's "unwanted" people. The conditions were inhumane with the bodies of the dead laying in the streets and the living looking like human skeletons. We tried our best to get food and medical attention to all those imprisoned, but I shall never forget that horrible scene for as long as I live. What is worse is this is not the only camp of its kind nor is it the biggest. I find it hard to believe that there are people out there who could actually do such things to others. **_

_**I will confess to you, DeEtta, something that no one else knows. Ever since the day of that discovery, I have cried myself to sleep in the darkness of the CP, unable to stop the tears that come with the realization that people can be so incredible cruel. Yes, I know now why we have been fighting, but with this knowledge comes an incredible desire to just return home, to be able to close my eyes at night and not see the desperate, pleading faces of dying men in front of me. I just want the horror to be over. **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I do believe these will be the last of the letters in the "Letters From Home" series. However, I am working on something else a bit longer and will post it here once it is finished. I would like to thank everyone for their kind words and encouragement along the way. Thanks for everything and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Take care!

_Dear Dick,_

_I cried after reading the last letter you sent. I cannot believe such evil really does exist in the world. I wish I had some words or bit of advice that would make things seem better but unfortunately, I do not. _

_All I can say is that I miss you! I wait anxiously for the day when you will return home and we can talk again like old friends and perhaps with time the horrors of war will begin to lessen for you. _

_I know that I will never fully understand the things you have seen and done while fighting but please know that I will always listen to you and try my hardest to comprehend. _

_All is still well here-at least as well as it can be. _

_Do take care of yourself. And, once more for good measure- I MISS YOU!_

_Yours Always, _

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**It warmed my heart to read your last letter and to know that someone from back home does understand the things that have happened during this war. We have moved out once again and are heading into Austria. **_

_**DeEtta, I do believe the war in Europe is almost over! I can feel it in the air, something is starting to change and I can only hope that we will be home before the year is out.**_

_**Home. It's what every soldier dreams of during the dark of night when his fears get the best of him; it's what he thinks of when he is so exhausted he wonders if he can take another step; it's what keeps every man going, this desire, this need, to return home once again, to see those he loves so dearly and to have the chance to tell them what they mean to him. Home-and we are one step closer to getting there.**_

_**Do not worry about me, DeEtta. I will be fine and with a little luck and a lot of work, may return home and see you sooner than you think.**_

_**Do take care of yourself. Remember always that I miss you and keep you in my thoughts.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_

_Dear Dick,_

_I cannot tell you how happy your last letter made me. Just think, in a few short months-maybe even weeks-we could be talking to each other in person. I am glad you are moving on out of Germany and into a nicer place._

_Do be careful! I know that you are, but I don't think I could bear it if something were to happen to you when you were so close to coming back home._

_Things are fine here, the wildflowers are blooming, the trees and grass are a beautiful green and the air has the first hint of summer's warmth in it. Everything is so lovely it's hard to believe there's still a war on._

_Well, I won't ramble on any longer, as I don't have much to share anyway. Take care and you are in my prayers._

_Yours Always,_

_DeEtta_

_**Dear DeEtta,**_

_**This will be the final letter you receive from me while in Europe. Do not bother to respond to this but rather you can write to my parents address for in two weeks time I will be home. That's right, home. The war, as I am sure you know by now, is over. We are all coming home regardless of points, decorations, or wounds.**_

_**This will be a brief letter as I am almost too excited to write. It is a surreal feeling, for sure, to have actually lived though all I have seen, to have survived combat for well over a year, and to finally be sent back home to live in peace. I have been having a difficult time comprehending it all. It is a wonderful feeling to know that I will, with certainty, see home again.**_

_**I can't wait to see you again, DeEtta; to talk to you, to hear your voice once more. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I have missed you and everyone else I left behind. **_

_**These next two weeks will be almost impossible to bear, knowing that I am so close to being back in the States but yet, still here. Oh well, I suppose that if I can survive jumping out of an airplane in flight then I can survive this wait as well.**_

_**I've missed you dearly, DeEtta, and want to see you so badly. Take care of yourself! I will see you shortly, but until then know that you will always have a special place in my heart. I'll be thinking of you!**_

_**Always,**_

_**Dick**_


End file.
